


The Woman in Red

by Abalisk



Series: Ethos - Side B [4]
Category: Bleach, Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Background Mundus because he's always fucking there, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, DMC universe is the focus, Dimension Travel, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, OC Is Nero's Mother, Side Story, Worldbuilding, hello darkness my old friend i've crawled into this dumpster again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abalisk/pseuds/Abalisk
Summary: The job was supposed to be easy—slay the demon, claim the reward—business as usual for a seasoned Hunter. Only this time, Vergil has bit off a little more than he expected, as an enigmatic and rather charming witch thwarts him at every possible turn.With his pride on the line what’s a wayward Son of Sparda to do?Why, throw himself at the problem until he wins, of course! Unfortunately for him, this particular witch seems more than willing to play dirty.
Relationships: Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ethos - Side B [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	The Woman in Red

_ ~~We stand in awe~~ _ _  
_ _ ~~Before that which cannot be seen~~ _

The moon, a lunar crescent, curled like a nail in the yawning void. Her baleful glare sharp and cold in the blackness, glacial light bright in the gloom.

And upon a horned crown it did shine, filigree glinting with gold finery and obsidian darkness, with lips stained red as blood. She stood upon a precipice, silken dress flowing like liquid in the breeze—a fire at midnight—long trains of fabric draped elegantly off her lithe form.

Bells tinkled gently as she raised her ponderous head, a sightless gaze peering into the distance as she sensed something was amiss.

Red lips quirked in a grin, secretive and dangerous.

“We have a guest.”

_ ~~And we respect, with every fiber~~ _ _  
_ _ ~~That which cannot be explained~~ _

A loud ringing of metal on metal echoed through the peaks, cutting through the silence as effectively as a blade. And indeed the singing of blades was the harrowing symphony to accompany the delicate dance performed between two figures, their forms a steady sway of movement like lovers in a ballroom.

They met in a clash, pressed metal warming between them as they battled for dominance, strength against strength, their heaving breaths intermingling as their blades hissed and ground against each other, hot and wanting. Booted feet shuffled as they each adjusted for the upper hand, their limbs shivering with exertion, their weapons groaning at the draw.

“Submit,” he growled, teeth bared, his blue eyes lit with an ethereal glow.

And though her eyes were hidden by an intricate plate of gold, her painted lips still curled into a mocking sneer, the plump swell of red flesh taunting him as she drew close enough to kiss. “You haven’t beaten me yet, Hunter,” she murmured, voice rich and seductive, her cool breath tickling his lips, “Don’t count your victories until they’re done.”

Silently, his jaw opened, teeth sharp and poised to bite. A guttural growl rumbling from his chest as he drew closer. A hairsbreadth away… 

Instantly, they severed their connection, his with a belligerent snarl and shake of his head, his eyes clearing of fog. She with a wicked chuckle, pink tongue idly licking at her bottom lip, a faint smear of blood marring her otherwise perfect face. 

They circled one another like tigers in a cage, each gauging the other; watching and waiting for the slightest weakness. A steady hum filled the atmosphere, the crisp smell of thunder heralding the coming of a storm.

Wind rustled cloth and they were upon each other once more. Round and round they danced, sparks flying in a dizzying array, flitting to and fro as the very air sang. The taste of metal and blood like a fine wine on their tongues, the scent of spring flowers the decadent accent.

Meeting once more, they moved closer, breathing in heady synchronicity, fire in their veins. Ever so teasingly they each stayed just out of reach, lips nearly brushing and tingling in enticing temptation.

Like magnets to their poles, they intertwined, the intangible red string that brought them together pulling taut with a snap.

~~ _ And so fell the sword of fate _ ~~


End file.
